


The Double Date

by Jayteesee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to take River out, but he can't go on his first date alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> What if the Doctor was human, and had grown up with Rory, Amy, and River?

John burst into Amy's room. "Rory, how am I supposed to take the most beautiful girl in the world out on a date tomorrow night? Is that even possible? Me taking River out on a date? Why did she even say yes?" John asked flopping on Amy's bed, "Oh, and another thing. How is it that when I want to talk to you face-to-face, I have to come to Amy's house?"

"John, everyone knows River has a crush on you. Ever since we were little kids. She said she would marry you. Oh, and also, Amy is the most beautiful girl in the world," Rory said to his friend.

"Rory, we were little kids, and little kids say stupid things. Now we're older, and I don't know what to do. She's dated just about every guy in school. How am I supposed to compete?" John asked suddenly sitting upright.

"How did you ask her out?"

"I said 'River Song, do you wanna go out tomorrow on a date?'"

"And she said yes right after you were done with that sentence?"

"Yeah."

"John, every other guy has had to beg River to go out with them. You just walked up and asked."

"Oh. I did didn't I?"

* * *

 

River and Amy trekked their way down an old road in Leadworth. "Amy?"

"Yes, River?"

"John asked me out today."

Amy stopped walking, squealed, and hugged her friend. River hugged Amy back awkwardly, "Um, Amy, it's really not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? You get asked out by a guy you've liked since forever, and it's not that big of a deal?"

"Well, maybe it is a little bit. Why would he ask me out?"

"River, I've been telling you for ages, no guy gets all clumsy and red-faced and stuttery around a girl because she's his friend. Take my advice. Look what happened to me and Rory."

"I set you and Rory up, and John is always clumsy... and red-faced... and stuttery."

"Besides the point, River. What I'm saying is though John is... John, and you are River, the bad, adventurous girl, you and John are perfect. You both come from that weird country that no one's ever heard of and speak and write the language. You're both geniuses. You're the only one who knows John's native name. Rory tells me John dreams about you and draws pictures of his dreams," Amy said with a quick raise of her eyebrows.

River stood silent for a moment. "Still, I don't know how I'm going to survive that date tomorrow," River admitted.

"Ha! The mighty, mighty River Song afraid for a date? Don't worry. I have an idea," Amy said with a smile as she squeezed River's hand.

* * *

"Still, I don't know how I'm going to survive that date tomorrow," John admitted again reclining on Amy's bed.

"Ha! The mighty, mighty John Smith afraid for a date? Don't worry, I have an idea," Rory said to John.

The next day after school, River stood by Amy's locker. "River, there you are. Okay, so my plan is that I convince Rory to take me to Robert's Place Pizzeria, and I'll pretend to not know you guys are there. Then we'll walk over and turn it into a double date. It will be less awkward yeah?" Amy said smiling up at her friend.

"Yeah."

John stood by Rory's locker wistfully looking across the hall at River. She caught his eye so he gave her a weak smile. She flashed him a broad grin. John gulped in response. "Rory, what's the plan for tonight?" asked John anxiously.

"Okay, I convince Amy to go with me to Robert's Place Pizzeria. I'll walk in and pretend like I didn't know you were there, and we'll turn it into a double date. That ok?" asked Rory gathering the last of his books and shutting his locker.

"That's brilliant."

Later on, John stood nervously at River's door for two minutes before he could muster up the courage to knock. Before his knuckle could actually rap on the door, it opened and River was standing there looking up at him. John straightened his bowtie nervously. His bowtie was the coolest thing about him anyway. "Oh, River, you look stunning," he finally said despite his dry mouth.

"I look stunning?" River said half-wanting to laugh at his attempt at a compliment.

John nodded.

"Sweetie, I'm wearing a t-shirt and shorts," she said not able to suppress the smile.

"Doesn't matter. You're always  _so beautiful._ I... I look like a mess," John said looking down at his black bowtie, blue button down, and black pants.

"No, not a mess, Sweetie. More like an idiot wearing a bowtie," responded River.

"Oh, right," John said not knowing what to make of the last remark.

"Ugh, Sweetie, don't be so serious," River said hitting him on the shoulder.

"Oh, right. Playfulness. You were being playful. I like playful. Um, I was thinking we could walk there together. It would be romantic and all. Only... only if you want me... I mean to! Only if you want to! I meant to say only if you want to as in only if you want to walk there. I have my car right there and.."

River cut John off by placing her hand over his mouth. Her other hand grasped his, and she led him towards the pizzeria. The walk was a little awkward. John kept talking about how he knew it was going to rain in three weeks. River nodded and smiled slightly. "And that, River, is how you tell when it is going to rain. By the way, when it does rain, does your hair get all plastered down or is it still all... all... that?"

"Oh, look, Sweetie, we're here!" exclaimed River joyfully thanking God that that long walk was over.

She practically pulled John into the place and found them a table. "There, now we're settled," River said looking around.

She noticed John looking around too. "Looking for someone?" she asked.

"Are you?" he asked back.

They both smiled knowing exactly what was going on. "Rory!" exclaimed John.

"Amy!" exclaimed River.

"Hey!" Rory and Amy both said.

"Scoot over. Come on. Everyone can fit," John said scooting over a bit allowing Rory to sit next to him.

River moved over so Amy could sit next to her. "So River, John, what are you two doing here?" Amy asked.

John looked at River with a smile. "So you were nervous about going out with me too, eh? Why? I'm the bowtie-wearing idiot," John said.

River said something to him in that weird language Amy has heard them both speaking before. John grinned widely. "You wanna let us know what's going on?" Rory asked John giving him a confused look.

"Yeah, we kind of may have both invited you to our date," River said with an awkward smile.

"Oh, yeah. Rory and I figured that out too," said Amy.

"Well, that plan backfired, but we're all here so let's make the most of it," John said with a huge grin.

Thirty minutes later, the four were all eating pizza and reminiscing on the things they did together as kids. "Remember when John set that bush on fire trying to set off a model rocket?" Amy said laughing.

"River was the one that made the rocket!" John exclaimed.

"Yes, but, Sweetie, I never told you to launch it."

"I'm starting to think you left that rocket there on purpose."

"Maybe I did, John. Maybe I did."

John smiled. "Remember when we lost Rory on that field trip?" asked Amy.

"Um, hey, that wasn't funny. John was supposed to be my buddy," Rory said glaring at John.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. River called me over to look at a frog," retorted John.

Amy and Rory looked at John and River. "River, do you remember that time you broke your wrist?" Amy asked quietly.

River nodded. "Yeah. John didn't know how to swim, but to prove he was as tough as he said he was, he jumped into a lake. I had to drag him out of the water. I twisted my wrist and broke it in the process," River said smiling at John, "You were such hard work when you were young."

"Oi! I'm older than you!"

"By a year."

"So? Respect your elders."

* * *

The date went well, and the four of them decided to head to Amy's house to watch a movie. They started walking together as a group but eventually split up with Amy and Rory in front, and River and John lingering in the back. "Do you think their date went well?" Amy asked Rory.

Rory turned around to see John and River holding hands, smiling, laughing, and shoving each other. "Look at them. You can sort of picture it. You know, them walking down the aisle and everything," Rory responded.

"Yeah, and I bet John would be wearing that same bowtie," Amy said grasping Rory's hand tighter and swaying into him.

"John, don't you wish we had a little more alone time on this date?" asked River.

John immediately went into stuttery mode. "Well... um... maybe... no! I didn't mean it like that. I just thought that... well... it's our first date and all. I didn't expect... um... you want to be... alone? Just you and I. Oh, sure, we can... um..."

Before John could stammer out another incomplete thought, River pulled him behind a big tree they were about to walk past. Rory turned around again. "Um, where is John and River?" he asked.

"Where do you think they are?" returned Amy with a smirk.

John found himself surrounded by leaves and branches with River looking his eyes. "Um... right... so... we're alone like you wanted. Wow, River, you look so stunning in the moonlight. Don't you wanna go to the moon? I want to see if America ever really made it there. There were some conspiracy theories about..."

"Sweetie, what are you nervous about?"

John straightened up. "Your right. What am I nervous about?"

John leaned in and kissed River. It did not feel half as awkward as he expected. They kissed for what felt like too short a time for both of them. "That was my first kiss," John blurted out.

River laughed and pulled him from behind the tree to catch up to Rory and Amy.

Later at Amy's house, there was a movie playing on a TV, a head full of red hair resting on the shoulder of a boy named Rory, and two people meant for each other sitting on the porch gazing at the stars. After all, with John and River together, consider the universe owned.

 

 

 


End file.
